Intimate Complexities
by Jack'N'SallyGal
Summary: A companion of oneshots to my story A Love Complex and An Adult Complex. Please read those stories first. Featuring oneshots that are too hot for a T rating, and missing Marauder moments. JL SBOC RLOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HP characters from these oneshots. All the names you recognize belong to the talented JK Rowling.**

**Time period:**** after the Yule Ball in chapter 22 of A Love ****Complex. ****The Marauders are celebrating Nick and Sirius' engagement**** by having a few drinks**

**IMPORTANT: ****If you haven't read A Love Complex you'll probably want to because this ****oneshot****, as well as the oneshots that follow all have to do with ****that**** story.**

**A/N: Just a silly little thing I came up with showing how the Marauders celebrated Sirius' engagement. ****Mostly just Marauder rambling.**

**The Future Mrs. Padfoot**

"Get it **AWAY **from _me_!"

"Prongs, don't be such a woman it's just a-"

"Demon elf!"

"I forgot Prongs was a paranoid drunk. If he keeps screaming like that he'll wake up Wormy."

"Where did Pete scuttle off to?"

"I think he fell asleep in the storage closet after we polished off the first bottle of Firewhiskey."

"Right. Can't you do something Moony? I think Jamesie is having what the medical field would call a panic attack. "

"What do you want me to do?! You're the one who wanted to play the shot game -"

"Right. What was the bloody word again?"

"Every time Prongs mentioned Evans we took a shot…"

"Ahh, no wonder I can't see straight."

"Well, that may be because you have Prongs' glasses on."

"Do they make me look fat?"

"No, your face does-"

"Moony!"

"Damn it Pad, stop worrying about your body mass index and help me hold him down-"

"Demonic elf **thing**!"

"What's the meaning of life, Rem?"

"I'm kind of busy here Pad-"

"You're doing great Moony, pin his arms back so he won't flail like that…Atta boy."

"Thanks for your help... Don't smirk insolently at me-"

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a pissy drunk Remus?"

"Yes. You."

"Does no one appreciate unfailing honesty anymore?"

"What are you babbling about Sirius?"

"Guys..? You can let me up now."

"How do we know your not going to start raving about-"

"Pad, don't say it!"

"Demon House Elves?"

"AHHHH!"

"Git."

--

When three in the morning rolled around and the Marauders were still missing in action Lily, Emily and Nick headed down to the kitchens to make sure they hadn't given themselves alcohol poisoning. Instead they found them all passed out in a heap on the floor with torn dress shirts and empty bottles littered on the floor.

"This is what you're marrying into, Edwards." Lily muttered, restraining the laugh rising in her throat.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Emily teased.

Nick folded her arms across her chest and laughed. "No. But I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

--


	2. Rescuing from the Walrus

**A Lily/James lemon from my story A Love Complex. This is the extended version of chapter 23**** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23 Extended: ****Rescue from the Walrus**

It took James twenty minutes to get Lily to Luke's flat and have her bundled up on the couch with a fire in the fireplace. Lily sipped from her mug of tea and eyed James as he moved around the cozy living room switching on lights and bringing out blankets from the hall closet.

"I still think we should go back to my house." James remarked. He thought of his parents; curious and pondering the owl he sent that explained that he was okay and staying with Lily to make sure she was okay.

Lily could practically see the wheels turning in his head. She set her empty mug on the coffee table in front of her and held her hand out to her anxious boyfriend.

"Sit."

Their fingers linked and Lily pulled him closer to place a light kiss on his lips.

"Thank you James."

"For what?" he asked bringing his hand to her cheek.

Lily leaned into his soft touch and smiled lazily.

"For rescuing me from the Walrus."

"That wank, Vernon?" James scoffed, "I could've taken him out wandless."

"Mmm, I know. I liked the bit where you kicked down the front door and stumbled in." Lily admitted with a soft giggle.

"I did not stumble," James teased while her laughter grew, "I charged in full of masculinity and sex appeal."

Lily flopped back on the couch and held her sides she was laughing so hard. James frowned down at her and pinched her side lightly.

"Stop laughing!"

"I...can't!"

"You're really doing wonders for my ego, Lil." James pouted.

Lily's laughter died away while she wiped her eyes. She reached out and yanked his face a breath away from hers and whispered, "Your ego doesn't need any of my help."

James' laugh; unusually low and rough sent a pleasant tingle through her. Their lips met in a teasing kiss that ended when Lily pulled James half on top of her.

"Lils-"

"Hmmm?"

"We have a problem-"

Lily felt 'the problem' jabbing her thigh and suddenly had no idea what to say. James lowered his forehead to hers and instructed himself to breathe deeply. Lust could be toned down simply if he did his deep breathing. Even if said lust struck him with the power of a Bludger.

When he opened his eyes and stared directly into Lily's he swallowed thickly and made a move to scramble off her.

"I don't see it as a problem," she breathed before her lips took his.

They explored and tasted as the fire roared in front of them. James forgot his restraint as his hands wandered on a detailed exploration of Lily's body. Lily's body responded with a subtle vibration that moved through her as his hands worked her body into an unsettling arousal.

"Too much clothing," Lily moaned, lifting her lips from his to speak raggedly.

"Eager, are you Evans?" James asked, moving his head back from hers.

Even in the fading light James enjoyed the flash of temper that entered her eyes upon hearing his proud tone. He lowered his lips to the base of her throat silencing whatever retort she was going to throw at him.

"I love this spot-" James murmured nipping the hollow of her throat, "It smells like you."

"What do I smell like?" she asked while his teeth skimmed her collar tantalizingly. Her fingers wound into his hair and her eyes closed as a wave of lust crashed over her. He moved the flimsy fabric of her undershirt aware of her arching underneath him and the way they fit together. Even if there was too much fabric between them.

"Clean," he slipped two fingers over her shoulder and kissed the milky skin, "Familiar."

Lily lifted his head by his hair roughly and crushed his lips bruisingly. She was determined to get him as worked up as she was.

She guided his hands to the bottom of her shirt. Taking the hint he dragged it over her head and tossed it aside. Lily's breathing accelerated so it sounded as though she'd just completed several laps around the Quidditch pitch.

"You're move Potter," she challenged.

James stared down wordlessly at her blue cotton bra and with a devious grin, accepted the challenge. His mouth closed over her nipple through the fabric of her bra. Lily's eyes widened as the contact sent an explosion of pleasure through her. Her head fell back against the arm of her couch as her fingers wound through his mane of hair.

"Bollocks, you're killing me Potter!" She cried arching back against the couch as unbearable pleasure surged through her. James continued his ministrations keeping his arms on her sides to rub the soft flesh there while Lily writhed helplessly beneath him.

"Oh Merlin," Lily gasped while his mouth moved to her other nipple to tease and extract agonizing pleasure that had her craving release. James' hands wrapped around her, moving her to the sitting position so he could release her from the fabric of her bra.

Her mouth parted invitingly and her eyelids lowered hazily. Her hands moved from his hair, over his shoulders and traced the definition of muscle on his arms. James tensed from the feel of her gliding fingertips and hummed against her nipple, earning a gratifying moan as her hands suddenly gripped his back, her fingernails leaving faint red marks.

"I think we need to get you undressed," Lily murmured pulling away from him to move stray hairs that had fallen into his eyes.

"Not yet, love." He growled, making a path from between the slopes of her breasts to the waist of her jeans.

"James," she said so gently he looked up, startled. She ran a hand through his mess of hair and kissed his forehead, "I want to see more."

Lily stood unsteadily with James facing her and lifted his shirt over his head. He didn't dare to breathe as her gaze slid over his lean chest down to the rest of his wiry form. She reached out tentatively and slid her fingers down the length of his chest until she reached the fly of his trousers.

"Your turn Lils," he murmured getting to his knees in front of her.

He undid the clasp of her jeans slowly while kissing the smooth flesh of her belly. She trembled as he worked her jeans over her hips and discarded them on the floor. His teeth grazed her inner thighs and she was afraid her knees would buckle as he drew nearer to her knickers.

"Potter," she panted when he scooped her into his arms, "What are you doing?"

"Let's get you into bed," James tucked his arm under her knees and carried her to the end of the hall. "First you need to show me which room is yours."

Lily laughed delightedly as James let her down. She pulled him toward the last room by the waistband of his trousers and he was afraid he'd lose it right there.

They tumbled into the bed Lily occupied reveling in the feeling of skin against skin. James moved Lily's knickers aside and plunged his fingers into her, moving rhythmically and watching while her face contorted and a hoarse cry filled the room. He swallowed the rest of her cry with his mouth, groaning into her when her hand reached into the front of his trousers.

Her hand wrapped around the length of him, their gasps filling the room when she arched and brought him into her.

"James," she gasped filled with wonder as he began moving inside her.

Overwhelmed with affection for the passionate red head beneath him James lifted her unstable fingers and kissed each one individually

Lily tipped her head back letting her shock of red hair stream behind her as they set their own rhythm; powerful and unrestrained. As the tempo of their movements increased Lily felt herself drawing close to the edge of desire that she hadn't known before. Her belly was tightening; all thoughts were lost as she stared down into James' glazed eyes. Her hips moved against his and she experienced the first shock of an orgasm when his hands pressed her against him in the cover of the darkening room.

She gripped his shoulders and let herself plunge headfirst into the sensations that overwhelmed her. Her lips parted; a broken cry echoing through the room seconds before James' fingers gripped her hips and his head fell back with a feral growl.

--

"I don't think I can move," Lily opened her bleary eyes and nuzzled closer to James for warmth.

James pulled the comforter over them and leaned down to kiss her forehead and wipe the hair out of her face.

"We need food. As much as I'd like to survive on you alone," he paused for Lily's throaty chuckle, "I think I should make us some dinner."

"Huh, he cooks too?" Lily asked smiling blindingly.

"Yep, I make the best grilled cheese in all of London-"

Lily scooted up to kiss him deeply before laying back against his chest.

"I think I'll have to keep you around, Potter."

"My work here is done. What would you like with your grilled cheese, Evans?"

Lily glanced down at her gurgling belly and back to James.

"There's no food in the house-"

James grabbed Lily's jeans at her and ran out to get the rest of their clothes.

"Get dressed, we're going out!"

--

"I found a hat in my dresser…you'll need gloves too!" Lily called, tossing the winter clothing at James' chest.

"All I need is my coat Lils," James said tossing her, her own down jacket, "That way when I get close I can snuggle with you."

"What happened to the Potter that was full of 'masculinity and sex appeal'?" Lily demanded, pulling open the front door and leading him into the snowy night.

James threw his arm around her shoulder and rubbed his cheek against her hair.

"I can enjoy cuddling with my girlfriend and still be masculine and bursting with sex appeal."

Lily leaned against him and laughed as they made their way into the night. James allowed himself to be led letting her guide him to a food source.

"This place has good soup," Lily said pulling the door open to the Night Owl Café.

The warmth of the small café and the smell of soup and war drinks were enough to have James following willingly. They took a window booth where they ordered bowls of potato soup and mugs of hot chocolate to warm them up.

"I am completely worn out," Lily admitted blowing on her steaming soup.

"I believe all the sophisticated sex goddess' call it 'spent'," James replied cheekily.

Lily finished her last bit of soup and sat back contentedly.

"What say you to going home and staying in for the night?" she said meaningfully.

James pushed his bowl of soup back and began digging in his pocket for money to pay for the bill. Lily grinned as James grabbed her hand and led her out of the café at a run.

--

**A/N ****Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
